The Destruction of Lisa's Treasures
Alvin, why did you, Rachel and Thomas bring us back here?" asked Lisa as the trio led her and her friends Pistol, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer, Elmyra Duff, Robyn Starling and Melody back to the cave. "Wait and see." Thomas said giggling. The group entered the cave. Tank stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Rachel began to ask. "It is! Chad's statue!" Lisa said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Chad that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Alvin, Rachel, Thomas!" Lisa said hugging the trio. "You're the best!" Lisa let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." Lisa decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Chad, mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at Lisa's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. Lisa looked shocked as Li Shang came into the cave, an angry look on his face. "Dad!" Lisa gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Shang was Philoctetes, the half-goat looking down in guilt. "Lisa, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Shang said coming closer. He looked around at Lisa's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore, but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I expect them to be obeyed." "But Dad, I..." Shang interrupted harshly. "Did you rescue a mortal boy from drowning or did you not?" "I had to!" protested Lisa. "Lisa, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" Lisa whined. "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Shang who turned around. "You're more of a betrayer than Shan-Yu! You don't even know Chad!" cried Lisa. "I don't have to!" Shang yelled turning towards Lisa once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, fish-eating harpooners, incapable of any feeling-" "DAD, I LOVE HIM!" Lisa yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Shang looked shocked at Lisa's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at Lisa's declaration as well. Shang was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal and a citizen of Spoonerville, you're an immortal and a citizen of Paris! Just think of what happened to your mother, your sister, her boyfriend, and her brothers, Jane, Cholena, Fievel, Bambi and Gideon!" Shang: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Lisa protested. For once, just listen, will you? That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "He's not a barbarian!" Lisa screamed. Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care! I'm not a child anymore! I can be with whoever I choose!" snapped Lisa bitterly. "Don't you understand, Lisa? He's a citizen of Spoonerville, you're a citizen of China!" "I don't care!" Lisa spat defiantly. This was the last straw for Shang. He had enough of Lisa's disobedience and defiance and his temper finally reached the boiling point. "So help me, Lisa! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From her hiding place, Rachel couldn't take it anymore. She got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Chad, you pompous, arrogant, cold-hearted wind bag!" Philoctetes gasped. "What did you say?" Shang demanded. The rest of Lisa's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you monster!" Pistol snapped. "You're ten times worse than my dad!" Gosalyn added. "You're not a very nice person!" Alvin Seville added. "You have no heart at all!" Thomas yelled. "You big meanie!" Melody shouted also. "How could you be so cruel and heartless?" Robyn insulted Shang. Philoctetes was nervous and Shang was furious. "THAT'S IT!" Shang shouted. "This has gone far enough! You, Lisa, Alvin, and your friends are all banished from Paris for the rest of your days!" "WHAT?!?!?!" Pistol, Gosalyn, Robyn, Melody and Elmyra gasped. "No! We didn't do it!" Rachel pleaded. "We're too innocent too die!" Thomas screamed. "But, Dad," Lisa said, tears welling up in her eyes. "This isn't what Mom would want! We don't want this! And she doesn't want this, either!" He turned to Philoctetes. "And that goes for you, Phil." "Exile?! No! NO! NOOOOO!!! It can't be all true!" Philoctetes wailed as he began to cry hysterically. "And Phil, if you're not gone by sunset, I will send you back to Greece!" Shang shouted. Philoctetes screamed and hid behind Lisa, Gosalyn, Robyn, Elmyra, Pistol, Robyn, Melody, Alvin, Rachel and Thomas. "This isn't a fair punishment!" Lisa protested. "IT'S A NIGHTMARE!!!" Elmyra screamed. Shang: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, Lisa, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Shang powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. Lisa looked shocked. "Dad, stop! Don't! Please, no!" Lisa cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Chad. As Lisa looked on in horror, Shang fired a blast at it. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Lisa gasped in horror that Chad's statue was broken, she began to cry so loud, that she put her face down with her arms covering her eyes. Lisa cried and cried and cried. Category:The Destruction of X's Treasures